The Only Place I Want To Be
by love-tart
Summary: Jasper is new in town. There's a coffeehouse not far from his new place and the beautiful stranger that works there intrigues him. This is a SLASH story, just a heads up :)


**A/N: Okay, so this is something new. I challenged myself to write a slash story, which was originally supposed to be for a contest but I didn't finish it in time. *hangs head* Anyway, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Let me know what you think. Please? Oh and P.S. it is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. . . **

**Oh and after lots of prodding from the amazing and goddess-like VanCanuckGrl, I finally signed up for Twitter. So, follow me or something, yes? I'm lovetart77 on there :)  
**

* * *

I took a deep, calming breath before reaching for the handle of the door and pulling it open.

I moved into the neighborhood two weeks ago and coming to the coffee house became my routine. Not only because it's just down the block from my new building, but also because it really does have the best coffee I think I've ever had. Just honest-to-goodness great coffee, without all the fucking bells and whistles. I've never been a fan of all the fancied up frappe-mocha-latte-triple shot coffee drinks. They have those too, but I never ordered them. I liked things simple. There's also the amazing cheddar and cranberry tea biscuits to consider. They quickly became my favorite; especially toasted and spread with home made apple butter. Yes, I think it was pretty safe to say that I was very happy the little coffee house was so close to my new apartment.

I noticed it the first day I moved in. An unassuming little storefront, the sign out front simply read "Edward's Place". Inside there was a long counter you could sit at, complete with old fashioned spinning bar stools. There was also about a half dozen booths, and a display case filled with assorted muffins, pastries, and biscuits. Jazz music always played in the background and the whole atmosphere was just comfortable. Welcoming. It was a place I could spend hours in, given the opportunity, just drinking the amazing coffee, perhaps reading a book, or people-watching from the booth by the front window.

The girl who works the register was petite with short black hair. Her name was Alice, and she's always very cheerful and talkative. Her eyes were navy blue and she had a cute little nose piercing that's shaped like a gold daisy with a tiny diamond in the center. If I was into girls, I would have asked for her number soon after our first meeting.

And then there's _him. _

On my first visit here, ten days ago, he had been clearing dirty coffee cups from a recently vacated booth. Our eyes had met, held, and then he had quickly looked away, a dark blush climbing his pale cheeks to the tips of his ears. He was, simply put, beautiful.

Alice and _him_ were the only two employees that I'd seen working there. Granted, I only came in the mornings, so there might be others who took the afternoon or evening shifts. Alice always worked the counter and register, while _he _mostly took care of things behind the scenes, like taking the dirty dishes back and bringing out fresh pastries from the kitchen. Apparently, all of their food was made on the premises, including the to-die-for tea biscuits and apple butter.

Today I was determined to find out his name. I'd never heard Alice refer to him by name, she simply called him "Sharky", which I'm pretty sure wasn't printed on his birth certificate. I had no idea why she called him that.

When I walked in today, Alice was at her usual place by the register, doing something with her phone. _He _was unloading what looked and smelled like freshly baked blueberry muffins from a tray into the display case. He glanced up when the bell above the door jingled and our eyes met. He held my gaze for about two seconds before looking away. It was what he always did.

God, he was gorgeous.

I felt my cock immediately begin to swell and harden inside my jeans as I watched him continue to transfer the muffins. His hands were large, the fingers long with blunt tips. He wore a watch on his left wrist; a wide, black, leather cuff with a silver face. I allowed my gaze to travel upwards, over his strong looking forearms. I admired the way the sleeves of his tee shirt were sort of tight around his biceps. He looked like he was in great shape; not overly musclebound, but lean and strong.

His skin was paler than mine, making the color of his hair stand out even more. It was a deep, dark, auburn, yet there were some lighter, almost sun-kissed strands mixed in. It was was messy, chaotic, like he ran his hands through it a million times a day, and my own fingers itched to find out of it was as soft as it looked. And did I mention the sideburns? I'd never been a big fan of them before, but on _him _they looked nothing but fucking sexy. Today he was also sporting some scruff, like he hadn't shaved this morning, and I entertained a brief fantasy of leaping over the counter and sliding my tongue along the roughness.

His jaw was square, so beautifully masculine, and his lips were amazing. Not thin, but not overly thick either; his bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. They were the most delicious dark pink color - almost red, really - and so gorgeously showcased against his pale skin. I really, really, wanted to kiss them.

It was his eyes that intrigued me the most, though. That very first day, for the precious few seconds our eyes had met, I'd been drawn in by the clear, almost translucent jade green of his irises.

Like I said before, he was simply beautiful. Not to mention kissable, lickable, and most definitely fuckable. He had a starring role lately whenever I masturbated – which seemed to be more and more frequently since I first laid eyes on him - and my favorite fantasy involved those amazing lips wrapped around my cock, those green eyes looking up at me as he sucked me off. Problem was, I had no clue whether he preferred guys or girls. My gaydar was usually really accurate, but for some reason I found him very hard to read.

"Hi, Jasper!" Alice said, breaking me from my trance. I hoped that I hadn't been too obvious. _He _didn't seem to care. In fact, I saw a sexy little smirk form on his lips before he turned to head through the swinging door that led back to the kitchen. Damn, his ass looked incredible in those faded jeans.

"Hey, Alice. How's it going?" I finally replied, making an effort to appear as though I was not just ogling the fuck-hot specimen that had disappeared from my sight.

"It's going," she said with a smile and a shrug. "I'm happy that it's Friday. Got any big plans this weekend?"

"Not really. I still have some situating to do in my apartment, boring stuff like that. How about you?"

"Actually, my boyfriend's band is playing tonight, so I'm gonna go see the show."

"That sounds cool. What kind of music do they play?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything, but mostly jazz and blues. They're really great. Hey, if you don't have any plans, you should come! They're playing at Bogarts, you know that bar over on Front?"

"I think I've seen it, yeah."

"Show starts at nine. I've got a couple friends meeting me there, it's gonna be really fun. Will you come?"

I considered her invitation. I hadn't really had a chance to get out and do anything fun since I re-located here two weeks ago. I'd been too busy with settling into my new apartment and getting familiar with everyone in the Seattle branch of the publishing house I worked for. A night out sounded like a fine idea to me.

"That sounds like fun, Alice. Thank you."

"Great!" Alice scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here's my number, in case you can't find me when you get there."

I shoved the paper into my pocket just as Alice's phone started to ring. Her eyes widened as she saw the caller ID.

"It's my agent!" she exclaimed and literally started bouncing up and down. "I'm sorry Jasper, I have to take this. Sharky!" she called over her shoulder. "Jane's calling me, come and take an order!"

And with that she whirled and ran out the front door, her phone to her ear. I had to chuckle a little at her exuberance, but the laughter died on my lips when _he _came out from the kitchen and made his way over to the register. He was wiping his hands on the front of his jeans and I noticed that there were some smears of what looked like flour on his dark gray t-shirt. He was looking at the floor, but when he reached the register, I saw him take a deep breath and then his eyes lifted to mine.

"What can I get you?"

It was the first time I'd heard him speak and, oh my God, that fucking voice should be illegal. It seemed to just flow over my senses, all husky and rough. Between his voice and the intensity of his eyes, my cock was like a fucking iron bar, straining against my button fly. Goosebumps broke out across the back of my neck and I had to clear my throat a little and try to regain my composure.

"Um, I'll take a cranberry and cheddar biscuit, toasted with apple butter on the side, and a large coffee with cream." I watched his long, dexterous fingers as he punched in my order.

"That will be six twenty-five," he said.

I handed over a ten and waited for my change, all the while trying really hard not to let the drool escape my lips.

He gave me my change, and I swear when his fingertips brushed mine I almost let out a little pathetic moan. I wanted those hands all over my body. I wanted to hear him pant my name while I fucked him, hard and deep. Speaking of names. . .

"Why does Alice call you Sharky?" I blurted out.

He froze, his eyes widening, as if I had just asked him what color of underwear he was wearing. For a moment I thought he was simply going to ignore me, but then his left hand rose to the right sleeve of his t-shirt. He wordlessly pushed it up and I got my answer. There, on his gorgeously firm and sculpted arm, was a tattoo. It was tribal in style and depicted a hammerhead shark. Placed in such a way, it looked like it had just frozen while swimming up his arm. It was _fucking hot._

"Oh," was apparently all I could manage to get out.

He gave me that sexy little smirk again and pushed his sleeve back down.

"I'll bring your order out when it's ready," he said, a question in his tone.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled at him and made my way over to one of the booths near the front, almost collapsing into it.

It wasn't just the shark, it was the fact that I had seen the hint of another tattoo above that one. I wanted to see _all _of his tattoos. Some men are ass men, some like dark hair or blonds, some like blue eyes, or dimples. I was, and always had been, drawn to men with tattoos. Now, I wasn't talking about those who covered every inch of their body in ink, and I wasn't talking about _any_ guy with a tattoo. But, on a hot guy, on the _right _kind of guy, a tattoo was my Achilles heel. My weakness. I once dated a bartender named Peter, and Peter had wings tattooed across his back, covering almost the whole thing. I couldn't even tell you how hot it was to spread my hands over those wings while I fucked him. Then there was Alec, who had barbwire inked around his right thigh. I spent a _lot _of time worshipping that twisted wire with my mouth. Things like that were just so insanely sexy to me. I'm not sure why, and I never questioned it, it just _was. _

I didn't have any tattoos, myself. As much as I loved them on other people, I'd never felt the urge. I toyed with the idea from time to time, but-

"Here ya go."

I was startled from my musings when _he -_I refused to think of him as 'Sharky'- set my plate and cup of coffee down in front of me. I inhaled deeply, loving the combined smell of coffee, toasted biscuit, and a hint of cinnamon from the apple butter.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him. Our eyes held longer than they ever had previously, and for the life of me I just could not look away. My gaze only dropped when he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and I nearly groaned out loud. That mouth was made for kissing and I _desperately _wanted to fucking taste it.

"You're welcome," he finally replied, before turning and making his way back to the kitchen.

I didn't see him again before I left because Alice returned shortly after that and took back over at the register. She was all hyper and excited because her agent had told her that a local gallery wanted to feature four of her sculptures in an upcoming show. There were a few of her pieces in the coffee shop; her work was a mixture of whimsical and fragile pieces partnered with steampunk accents. It was all very fresh and unique and her infectious personality shined in all of them.

Later that evening as I was getting dressed, I found I was excited about tonight and thankful to Alice for extending the invite. I was looking forward to meeting her friends. She had mentioned a boyfriend and I had to wonder if he was hyper and energetic like her, or maybe he was more laid back and relaxed. The yin to her yang.

Just before I walked out the door I passed the full length mirror in my foyer and stopped to take in my appearance. My blond hair was on the longish side, and wavy. Tonight I had opted to pull it back with a leather hair tie since the bar might be stuffy and crowded. Dark blue long sleeved button up with a gray t shirt underneath. Faded jeans. It was chilly in Seattle at the beginning of October, so I also wore brown boots and a brown leather jacket.

Satisfied, I locked up my apartment and made my way downstairs. I chose to take a cab instead of driving; I figured it would be easier since I still didn't know my way around the city very well, and also if I decided to have a couple drinks I wouldn't have to worry about driving.

When I opened the door to the bar, I was met with the sound of saxophone and piano. It wasn't live because the corner stage was still empty of musicians, though all the instruments seemed to be at the ready. The interior was dim, but not dark, and I had no trouble spotting Alice from across the room. She saw me at almost the same time and started jumping up and down and waving. I laughed and headed in her direction. As I drew closer I saw that Alice was now sitting on the lap of a tall guy who had long blond dreads and a wide smile. That must be the boyfriend. Also in the group was a massively muscled dude with short dark hair, a beautiful blonde woman who appeared to be with the big dark-haired guy, and a stunning brunette that was sitting on the lap of. . .

_Well, fuck._

She was sitting on Sharky's lap and he had his arms around her waist. I guess that answered my question about whether or not he was straight or gay. I felt disappointment flare up inside me for a minute, hot and sharp, but I shoved it back down. I was still determined to have a good time, even if the object of my lust was out of my reach.

"Jasper! You made it!" Alice jumped up and gave me a quick hug before introducing me to everyone.

"This is my boyfriend, Dominic," the guy with the dreads smiled and nodded at me, "that's my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie," the muscled guy and blonde bombshell waved and smiled, "this is Bella," the stunning brunette winked at me and grinned, "of course, you already know Edward. He's actually Emmett and I's cousin."

_Edward. His name was Edward_.

He smiled at me and it wasn't his usual shy smirk, this was a sexy grin and holy shit I just got an instant erection. I realized Alice was still chattering away and I forced myself to pay attention.

". . . and Charlotte is around here somewhere, you'll meet her too."

"Thanks again for inviting me, Alice. It's great to meet all of you," I said as I shrugged out of my coat. It was pretty warm in here.

"Welcome to Seattle, man!" Emmett said. "Alice said you just moved here?"

"Yep, about two weeks ago."

"Where ya from?"

"Florida, originally; my family is still there. But I've spent the last couple years in New York."

I found it easy to talk to these people, Alice's friends. A waitress came by and I ordered a Newcastle, which caused Emmett to suddenly become my best friend because apparently no one else in the group liked Newcastle except him.

As I was sipping my beer and getting to know everyone, I couldn't help but notice that there was lots of private whispering going on between Edward and Bella. Even to me, an outsider, it was clear that those two were extremely close.

Dominic excused himself after a little while; he was due to go on stage soon. I had found out that he really was an easy-going, laid back guy and the perfect yin to Alice's yang. As he headed for the little backstage area, I took the opportunity to go to the restroom before the show started.

As I was returning, I spotted Edward, who seemed to just be. . . waiting? The restrooms were down a hall just off of the back room where there were pool tables. When I cleared the hall and was back in the pool room I noticed him immediately.

"Jasper." He called out my name as soon as he saw me. He was just leaning up against a wall, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I said as I approached him. "What's up?"

His eyes met mine and once again I felt like I was just drowning in those clear, green depths. He didn't say anything for probably about thirty seconds and I found myself unwilling to break the silence, unwilling to look away from him. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to just stare at him, girlfriend in the other room be damned. He was so fucking gorgeous. When he finally did speak, his voice was low and his eyes remained locked with mine.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask me," I encouraged, because I was honest to God intrigued here.

"But first," he said, "I need to. . . I'm not used to explaining things because all of my friends just _know_ me. We're family. But you, you don't know me. And I wasn't even thinking straight when you first walked in and it wasn't until Bella mentioned something that I even gave it a second thought and. . ."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" I was way confused.

"Jasper, are you single?" he kind of just blurted out.

I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that.

"Single? Uh, yes, I am."

A big grin broke out across his face which not only mystified me, but made my cock thump painfully against the fly of my jeans.

"Well, that makes things much easier," he said, pushing off the wall and coming towards me. I hadn't realized I was backing up until I felt the opposite wall behind me.

"Easier?" I echoed, still trying to understand what was going on here.

"_Much_ easier," he confirmed, his body now very close to mine. I inhaled and his smell assaulted me, something sort of like pine and oranges and just fucking-amazing-Edward-smell. My eyes dropped to his perfect lips, which he chose to lick at that moment and I almost moaned at the sight of his tongue. Edward closed the remaining distance between us and holy fuck it really looked like he was going to kiss me and I wanted him to _so fucking badly_ but. . .

"Wait!" I said, my hand coming up to stop him from coming closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping back with a confused look on his face. "You just said you were single, and I know damn well you feel this crazy attraction the same way I do. I felt it the first time you came into my coffee house, and I still feel it right now. I can't get you out of my mind. . . Oh fuck, it's Bella, isn't it? Damn it, she was totally right."

And with that he shook his head and started laughing.

Needless to say, I was confused.

"Right about what? Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, while his words replayed in my mind.

_He felt the chemistry too? He couldn't stop thinking about me? _

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, causing it to stand up even more. It should have looked crazy, but all it did was make me want to anchor my fingers into those chaotic, soft-looking strands and pull his mouth to mine.

"Okay," he started, "here's the thing. Bella and I have known each other since we were babies. She's closer to me than anyone else in this world."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"Like I said before, I'm not used to having to explain my relationship with her. All of our friends just know how we are. As soon as you walked in here tonight and saw us together, Bella just knew that you jumped to the conclusion that she and I were together. I told her she was crazy, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized she was probably right. I mean, yeah, she was sitting on my lap and I guess to anyone who didn't know us, it would have looked that way. When you got up to come back here, she practically pushed me after you to try and explain."

"And I really wish you _would _explain, Edward, because I honestly don't know what's going on here. You and Bella aren't together?" I felt a tiny flame of hope flicker inside me, but I needed to hear him out first.

Edward smiled, and oh, this smile was completely different from any of the other ones I'd ever seen on his lips. It was open and happy and his green eyes sparkled brightly at me.

"No, Jasper. Bella and I are most definitely not together. She's my best friend, but nothing more. And as gorgeous as she is, I'm not into things that are soft and pretty." He took a step towards me, so close that the toes of his shoes nudged up against my boots. He tilted his head, his mouth very close to my ear, and once again I was drowning in that fucking amazing scent that seemed to emanate from him.

"Can you guess what I'm really into, Jasper?" he asked, his warm breath bathing the side of my neck. "I'll give you a hint. I prefer things that are hard."

I gulped loudly, trying to wrap my brain around everything that had transpired in the last ten minutes. One: Edward did not have a girlfriend. Two: Edward was gay, like me. Three: Edward felt this crazy chemistry between us, the same as me. Four: Edward's mouth was only inches away from mine.

"Hard, huh?" I asked a bit breathlessly. I turned my head slightly so I could once again meet his gaze. The normally light green was now darker, heated, his pupils dilated.

"Yes," he murmured, his gaze dropping to my mouth and then up again to meet my eyes.

"Well, in that case. . ."

I finally gave into the urge and lifted my hands to slide into his crazy hair – it was as soft as I'd imagined -, tugging his face closer to me. My lips met his and I was unable to stop the low moan that slipped out of me. Fuck, his lips were so soft. They molded to mine and I felt the slightest scrape of his stubbled chin against me. The touch was electrifying and I gasped. Edward pushed forward even more and the next thing I knew his tongue was in my mouth and I was being kissed like I'd never been kissed before. His total possession of my mouth took me a little bit by surprise; he was almost desperate in his movements, desperate for _me,_ and that thought had my cock aching painfully. I'd never felt so completely _owned _by a kiss before.

We broke apart slowly; the deep, searching kisses turning into more languid worshipping. Edward ran his lips gently down my throat and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I could feel the heat from his skin through both of the shirts I was wearing.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he said after a few moments which we both used to catch our breath. "From that very first day you came into my place. And every time since."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked, somewhat dazedly. My fingers were still tangled in his hair and I loosened my hold, lightly scratching now. My lips felt swollen as I licked them.

"I couldn't tell if you were gay or not, and every time you came in I seemed to be incapable of forming words. I think the only reason I got up the nerve to talk to you tonight was because Alice told me she was positive that you were interested in me. Oh, and I also had two shots of tequila before you arrived. They might have helped."

I laughed as I eased him back so I could see his face. His cheekbones were dotted with flushed color and I melted a little bit when I realized he was embarrassed.

"I'm really glad you did," I told him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you either. Today I was determined to find out your actual name, but then when you showed me your tattoo my brain sort of stopped working."

"You like my tattoo?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I like it a _lot."_

"I have more than that one, ya know."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I could, I suppose. But I've always believed a picture's worth a thousand words."

"I couldn't agree more."

Edward's lips descended on mine again, but this kiss was teasing. He bit gently at my bottom lip.

"I wish we could get out of here right now; I have such plans for you, Jasper. Dom will understand if we skip out before the show's finished, but we should at least stay for a little while. Right?"

"Sure," I said with a nod, a groan working its way out of me as Edward's mouth leisurely attached itself to the side of my neck, teeth gently scraping. His tongue swiped across the slight sting and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Well, I guess you found him, huh?" A feminine voice broke into my dazed brain and I turned to find Bella eyeing us with amusement.

"Piss off, Bells," Edward said with a snort of laughter.

Just then another girl walked up and snaked her arms around Bella's waist. Bella turned and, to my complete shock, the two of them kissed affectionately. On the lips. I suppose my surprise showed on my face because Bella cracked up before smacking Edward on the arm.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, my mind was. . . elsewhere," Edward answered, his hot gaze once more landing on me.

"Yeah, no doubt," the other girl giggled. She was pretty, with long blonde hair that was so light it was almost white. She was tanned, though I have no idea how she managed that in Seattle, with freckles and light blue eyes. "I'm Charlotte, by the way, since neither of these two have the good manners to introduce us. I'm Bella's girlfriend."

I shook the hand she offered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper," I replied.

She laughed.

"Oh, I know _all _about you," she said with a mysterious smile.

Before I could ask what that meant, Edward cleared his throat.

"Okay, so is Dom on yet, or what?"

"Nah, he's running late, Lucky hasn't shown yet," Bella answered. "However, Alice sent us back here with specific instructions for you both."

"And they are. . . ?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

"Go home."

I blinked. Did that mean-

"Alice wants us to go home?" Edward asked, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Yes. She demands it. You two are no longer wanted here. Here's your jacket, Jasper." Bella handed me my coat, which seemed to materialize out of thin air, and then she gave us both the shooing motion.

"Go away, have a lovely evening, we'll expect details."

And with a cheeky grin, Bella tugged Charlotte away, while the blonde giggled and blew us a kiss before waving good-bye.

I turned to Edward, my jacket in my hands.

"What just happened?" I asked, a bit dazedly.

"I do believe we just got a rather forceful green light to go and enjoy our evening elsewhere. Can I interest you in coming back to my place?"

My cock was practically screaming at me to answer that I would come wherever the hell he wanted so long as he was an active participant. I licked my lips.

"Your place, huh?" I murmured.

The look on Edward's face changed from wickedly inviting so suddenly unsure.

"Look, Jasper, I know my friends are being annoying and pushy, but really, I'm not expecting anything tonight, I just thought maybe-"

"Hey," I interrupted him. "I'd love to go back to your place."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And remind me to thank Alice the next time I see her."

It took about one and a half seconds, but a sexy grin spread over Edward's face and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out a side door that opened into an alleyway. I pulled on my jacket as we walked quickly to the main road where Edward hailed a cab. The ride was a blur, filled with frantic hands and searching tongues. Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of an impressive brownstone and Edward was tossing money at the cab driver. We climbed the steps swiftly, and after fussing with the lock for a few seconds Edward managed to get the door open, and then closed behind us in record time.

He pushed me up against the closed door and hungrily attacked my mouth, tugging the leather tie from my hair and spearing his fingers though it, gripping my scalp. I moaned hoarsely and grabbed his waist, forcing his lower body closer to mine. I could feel how hard he was behind his jeans, and when my own denim-covered cock rubbed into him he hissed against my lips.

"Fuck," he rasped, pulling back a little. My mouth followed him and I bit his bottom lip, rolling my hips more forcefully at the same time.

"Which way?" I asked softly. "We need to get somewhere private, preferably with a bed. Not that I'm not enjoying myself in the foyer, but someone could walk in at any minute."

"No one's coming in here any time soon, Jasper," Edward assured me, and he looked so fucking amazing, with his hair mussed and his eyes dark and filled with hunger, that I really was tempted to just fucking go with it and strip him down right here.

"How can you know that?" I asked him.

"Because they're all at the bar," he answered with a smile. "Alice and Dom share the bottom floor with Bella and Charlotte,-" he nodded towards two separate doorways, one on each side of the staircase- "Rose and Emmett have the whole second floor, and I live by myself on the third."

"You guys all live in the same building?"

"I own the building. Long story. Can we get back to what we were doing a few moments ago?"

He looked so fucking hopeful that I busted out laughing.

"I have no problem with getting back to what we were doing, but I really would prefer to go where there definitely won't be any interruptions."

"I think we can manage that," Edward said with a wink and we made our way upstairs. He pointed out the entry way for Rose and Emmett's place, before guiding me up one more flight and coming to a stop in front of a dark green door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it, ushering me inside.

Edward's home was amazing. It was a mostly open floor plan with lots of windows, most of which were uncovered at the moment, letting us see the night lights of the city. I could see an arched doorway to the right which I assumed led to his bedroom, and to the left was an ultra modern kitchen filled with stainless steel and gleaming marble counter tops. Straight ahead was a walk-thru living room area and on the far side of that was a baby grand piano set in front of a wide bank of windows.

"Wow, this place is awesome," I told Edward as he took my coat from me and hung it on a coat rack close by. We both toed off our shoes.

"Thank you. I'd give you a tour, but at the moment the only place I'm truly interested in taking you is to my bedroom."

"You can take me any where you want," I said, my hand slipping down to palm my cock slowly. I was so hard it was verging on painful. I watched him as his gaze dropped to follow the action of my hand. He made a low sort of growling noise before lifting his heavy eyes back to mine. He blinked once, slowly, and licked his lips.

"Oh, the places I want to take you, Jasper. Follow me."

Edward led the way through the arched doorway I'd noticed earlier and we entered a large bedroom. The giant bed was situated directly in the middle of the far wall with windows on each side. I saw a bathroom through a doorway on my right and the left wall had a stone fireplace as well as bookshelves.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about this very thing?" Edward's voice spoke from behind me, his warm breath close to my ear. "Finally having you here, in my bedroom? It's been quite a favorite fantasy of mine lately."

I turned to face him and lifted my hands to curve them both around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"I really like the sound of that," I told him huskily. "I love knowing that you've been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking of you. Tell what you thought about."

I brushed my lips down the side of his throat and heard him take a deep breath.

"I've pictured you kneeling on my bed, naked, watching me get undressed. Waiting for me. I've thought about you pressed up against the walls in my shower, or on the floor in front of the fireplace. Above me, beneath me, just about any way you can imagine, Jasper," he replied a bit shakily. "I've driven everyone batshit, they're all sick of hearing about you. When Alice told me you were coming tonight, I couldn't catch my breath."

It was such a turn on to hear those things - to hear just how much he wanted me - and my fingers swiftly undid the line of buttons down the front of his shirt. When the last one popped free, I parted the two sides and hungrily took in the sight of his pale skin, his lean muscles, the small swatch of dark reddish hair on his chest that narrowed into a thin trail, traveling down his flat stomach and disappearing into the low waistband of his jeans.

And then there were the tattoos. I pushed his shirt back off his shoulders so I could see more. The shark was there, of course, as well as a tribal band around his other bicep. Some sort of family crest took up most of the left side of his rib cage, and something I couldn't quite make out was peeking out of the top of his jeans, over his right hipbone. I stepped slowly around him and found a swirling black ribbon of sheet music across his upper back, the end of which curved around his right shoulder and had been what I saw just above the shark this morning. Below that, to the right of his spine, was a swooping flock of black birds. His body was an amazing work of art, the quality and details of each tattoo flawless.

I hadn't thought it would have been possible to become even more turned on, but the sight of all that smooth, pale, skin and gorgeous ink was doing insane things to my body. I wanted to put my mouth on every square inch of him. Kiss him, taste him, suck him, and most definitely fuck him.

Edward dropped his shirt to the floor, the action pulling me out of the tattoo-induced trance I had apparently fallen into. I stepped back around in front of him and slowly ran my hands up his ribs and over his chest, finally sliding my fingers into his hair and pulling him to me.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I whispered, just before my mouth covered his.

I kissed him slowly, my tongue making a thorough exploration of his mouth. It was hot and wet and deep, and his taste was addictive. He sucked on my tongue so skillfully that I groaned, unable to even imagine how good that mouth would feel on other parts of my body. I was completely surrounded by him; his scent, his taste, the sound of his ragged breathing. I loved the way he felt pressed against me, but I was desperate for his skin on mine, so I pulled back and swiftly unbuttoned my outer shirt, shrugging it off and then pulling my t-shirt over my head.

I was grateful in that moment that I took care of myself and was in good shape. Edward hummed appreciatively when my upper body was revealed. He slid his hands up through the dark blond hair on my chest and then surprised me by dropping his mouth to my collarbone and sucking the skin there while his strong hands squeezed and kneaded my chest and shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so good," I moaned. My dick was trying desperately to rip through my jeans and Edward seemed to know that because he slid his hand down and gave me a firm squeeze. I'm pretty sure I made some sort of strangled noise as all the breath escaped my body. Edward chuckled darkly before taking my hand and leading me over to the huge bed. We stood beside it in silence, the only sound in the room our ragged breaths.

My fingers lifted to the low waistband of his jeans and I glanced up at him as I popped the first button free. His normally pale cheekbones were flushed with color, his lips swollen and red. He watched me intently as I undid the next button. The dark blue of his underwear was revealed. I made short work of the last buttons and pushed his jeans slowly down over his hips. He was wearing short, snug, navy trunks, totally unable to hide the raging erection currently tenting them. My eyes also found the tattoo on his right hipbone that had been previously covered by his jeans. I slid my fingertip under the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down just a little so I could see the whole thing. Words were written in a flowing black script which read _'The journey is what matters in the end'_.

I traced the tattoo with a single fingertip and smiled when Edward hissed in a breath.

"Jasper. . ."

"Hmm?"

"I want you naked."

"Then get me naked."

He wasted no time. My jeans and boxer briefs were shoved down to my feet in one quick movement and I stepped out of them, pulling my socks off as well. Edward stood there, just looking at me, until I reminded him that he was still wearing those hot little trunks. In a flash, he was as naked as me and pulling me into his arms, his mouth on mine once more. I moaned when his hands cupped my ass and urged me against him. His cock was hot and hard, trapped against mine. It felt incredible and I offered absolutely no resistance when he pushed me back onto the bed, following me down and covering my body with his. His skin was so warm against mine and I opened my legs to cradle him between them. Our cocks rubbed together in exactly the right way and a moan left my throat when he began gently thrusting. The friction was delicious and hot and unbearably good.

My hands wandered all over him; across the slope of his shoulders, down the ridges of his spine to his lower back. There was a small patch of baby-soft hair right at the base of his spine that I found insanely sexy for some reason. Edward's mouth was worshipping my neck and chest with hot, wet kisses and I groaned out a curse when he bit my right pec.

"Mmmm Jasper. This is one of the ways I imagined you," he mumbled against my skin. I slid my fingers into his hair and urged his head up so I could see his face clearly.

"Tell me," I pleaded breathlessly.

"I thought about laying you down on my bed, just like this. Tasting every square inch of you. Feasting on your body." His mouth descended down my chest to my stomach. He sucked the skin over my right hipbone into his mouth, surely leaving a mark on me, but I didn't fucking care. I'd never been so turned on in my entire life as I was in that moment. Edward's mouth moved lower, breathing hotly over my cock and I squirmed.

"Please, Edward."

"Please what, Jasper?" He looked up at me and it was one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen in my life; his face between my thighs, his mouth so close to my cock. His lips were wet, his pupils dilated with hunger. I was trembling with desire, anticipation, and need. He raised one eyebrow, still waiting for my answer.

"You're not the only one who's been fantasizing, Edward, and there's nothing I want more right now than that fucking gorgeous mouth sucking my cock," I told him honestly.

He let out a growl and the next thing I knew my cock was swiftly engulfed in his hot, wet, mouth. He took me deep right away, no teasing or tasting. I cried out hoarsely and thrust my hips up, wanting more. Edward didn't disappoint. He sucked me expertly, pulling up, circling my head with his tongue, before plunging deep once more. His hand rose and cupped my balls and I eagerly spread my legs wider, giving him whatever access he wanted. I rose up on my elbows to watch him blowing me and from that angle I could see him grinding his hips against the bedsheets. I had to close my eyes against that image or else I would have blown my load right then and there and I wasn't ready for that yet.

Edward urged my thighs wider, finally slipping beneath them and pushing my knees back towards my chest. His mouth left my cock and traveled lower. He tongued my balls and slipped them into his hot mouth while his other hand jacked my shaft. I writhed on the bed, lost in the sensations that this beautiful boy brought forth. I knew I had to make him stop if I wanted to prolong this, but everything he was doing just felt so fucking amazing. Finally, when I knew I wouldn't be able to take more, I slid my fingers into his hair to stop his movements.

He lifted his head and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," I replied breathlessly. "Except that if you keep doing that I'm most definitely going to come. And I don't want to yet."

He smiled and rose up over me once more, his mouth meeting mine. I rolled us over until he was beneath me and then asked him to move onto his stomach. He gave me a quizzical look, but complied and I took a deep, calming breath as I gazed over the length of his naked body. God, he was fucking beautiful. Wide shoulders, narrow waist, the most delectably rounded ass, strong thighs. I straddled those very same thighs and lowered my mouth to the back of his neck, kissing him there. My cock rested against his ass.

"You have no idea what these tattoos are doing to me," I told him as I languidly traced my tongue over the sheet music on his back. He moaned and his hips once more thrust against the bed. "Your body is insanely sexy, Edward." I spread my hands over his back, my fingertips digging into his muscles. "I want to fuck you so badly, baby."

To get my point across, I dug my fingers into his cheeks and pulled them apart just a little, sliding my cock along the crevice. I rolled my hips, watching my cock slide between those cheeks over and over again. It was a fucking gorgeous sight. Edward lifted his hips, pushing back against me, breathless curses falling from his lips. I spread him wider with my hands, revealing his puckered hole and resting my balls right against it, grinding down on him. I watched as his hands clenched desperate fistfuls of the bedsheets. I loved that he wanted this as much as I did. I leaned over so that my mouth was next to his ear.

"Are you a bottom or a top? I love both, so tell me what you want," I pleaded huskily, nipping his earlobe.

Edward turned his head so that our eyes met.

"I want you to fuck me," he said. "I want it more than anything right now. But, I love topping, too, so don't think that you won't be getting that ass pounded hard."

"Promise?" I asked teasingly, my cock thumping painfully at the image his words evoked.

"Definitely."

I climbed off of him and he flipped onto his back, immediately pulling me down on top of him. We kissed feverishly, desperately, and I finally had to pull back and ask if he had condoms and lube.

"Top drawer," he answered, nodding towards the bedside table. I grabbed what we needed and when I turned back it was to the sight of him stroking his cock and watching me. Edward's cock was long and beautiful, the head a perfect dark red plum. I absolutely could not resist tasting him. I knelt at his side and lowered my mouth to lick of the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Edward hissed and thrust up into my mouth. I swallowed him as deep as I could, scraping my teeth gently along his shaft on the way back up.

"Oh, God," he gasped. "Just fuck me Jasper, please!"

I positioned myself so that I was kneeling between his spread thighs before I rolled the condom down over my achingly hard dick.

"Like this?" I asked.

Edward nodded, pulling his knees up and open. I slicked my cock with lube, and then my fingers. He gasped when I ever so slowly slipped one finger inside his body. I added another, watching his face for signs of discomfort, but he urged me on. With two fingers, I fucked him, making sure he would be ready to receive my cock. He was so fucking beautiful as he writhed against me.

"Please, now," he whispered and I nodded, withdrawing my fingers and replacing them with the head of my cock. I pushed into him slowly, the sight of my cock disappearing inside his body lighting my nerves on fire. He arched his back, his hands grabbing the headboard behind him. I felt his heels digging into my ass, pressing me deeper until I was completely inside, my balls flush against him.

"Oh, that feels so fucking amazing," he moaned, slowly circling his hips.

"Fuck, yes, it does," I agreed through gritted teeth. He was so fucking tight, I was afraid that if I moved even an inch I would explode. To distract myself, I reached down and pumped his cock with my lube-slicked fingers. Edward sighed and raised up on his elbows as he slowly pushed his ass against me.

"Do it, Jasper," he pleaded, his eyes locked with mine. "Fuck me."

Well, who was I to deny him? My hands settled on his waist and I began to thrust deeply into his ass. He was exquisite; slick and smooth and burning hot. He pulled his knees back further, urging me down to him, and I slipped my hands under his shoulders for leverage. Our mouths met in a deep tangle of tongues, and I moaned when I felt his hands on my ass, shoving me deeper inside him.

Edward managed to grab the bottle of lube from beside him and dribbled some into his palm before reaching between us and jacking his cock. I lifted up slightly so I could look down and watch him. The sight of those long elegant fingers wrapped around his dick, tugging and stroking while my cock was buried to the hilt in his ass was almost my undoing. But I clenched my jaw and fought back my orgasm, determined that the beautiful boy beneath me would come first. I raised up more and hooked his knees over my shoulders, thrusting hard and trying to angle my cock to find that sweet spot inside him that would shove him over the edge. By the way his eyes rolled back in his head, I think I succeeded.

"Oh, fuck yes, right there, baby!" he cried out. My balls slapped against his ass with the ferocity of my thrusts and I prayed he came soon because I was seconds away from succumbing to the fiery blaze clawing through my stomach.

"Jasper! Oh, God," was all the warning I got before Edward screamed hoarsely and clamped down almost painfully on my cock. I was a goner. I dimly registered his hot ejaculation painting both of our stomachs, but my main focus was the searing orgasm that tore through my body. My teeth found purchase in his shoulder as I groaned loudly, emptying myself into him. I collapsed breathlessly, not caring about the stickiness between us.

When I could actually focus on my surroundings once more, I realized that though I had slipped out of his body, Edward had both his arms and legs wrapped around me, holding me against him. We were a sweaty, messy, tangle, but I'd never felt more content in my entire life. I lifted my head, my eyes widening when I realized I'd left a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry!" I whispered.

"Don't be," he admonished. "I like it."

I smiled at him and leaned down to press a kiss to the wounded flesh before lifting myself up and rolling to my back. Edward rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning shortly with a warm washcloth and a small trashcan so I could get rid of the condom.

When we were both cleaned up, I pulled him back into my arms, our legs tangled together, fingers threaded with each others.

"That was amazing," he said quietly, his eyes solemn as he looked into mine. "Even better than I imagined it would be."

"_You're_ amazing," I replied, lifting our entwined fingers and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I've never been with someone like you before."

"Like me?"

"You're so sensual, Edward, and you don't even realize it. Everything you do, the way you move, it's so erotic to me." I took a deep breath to whisper my confession. "I don't think I can ever let you go."

"I don't think I ever want you to."

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

"You can go on back, Jasper!" Charlotte told me.

I took a deep breath. Edward stood up and tugged me to my feet.

"You don't have to, you know?" he said with a smile.

"I really want to," I replied, pulling him closer for a kiss. When we parted it was only because Charlotte started hollering that we were gonna put Bella behind schedule. I rolled my eyes and allowed Edward to lead me to the back of the tattoo shop that Bella owned. When Edward told me that Bella had done every bit of the ink on his body, I was surprised. She didn't have a single tattoo on her. Then I found out that Bella was a big wimp when it came to pain. But when she inflicted that same pain on other people, via her tattoo gun, she created fucking masterpieces. I'd seriously never seen any work better than hers. She'd even won several awards.

"Hey guys!" Bella greeted us brightly as we entered her private parlor. We each got a kiss on the cheek and then Edward sat down in one of the chairs while I took a seat on the padded table that had the back raised up so I could sit upright.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Bella asked as she started laying out all the stuff she would need. I gulped.

I had seen Bella doing lots of tattoos in the six months that Edward and I had been together. I'd even been there for Edward's newest ink - my name is a curling gothic script on his left hipbone - that he'd had done two months after we met. I smiled as I remembered the day that happened. We'd been just laying in bed together that morning when Edward had told me, for the first time, that he loved me. I had been ready to explode for days before that, wanting him to know how much I loved him, but scared to say the words. We celebrated his courage at saying the words first. We whispered it to each other as we made love all morning long. When he told me he had an appointment with Bella that very evening to have the ink done, I had protested. I mean, that was as permanent as you can get, right? But he had insisted that he wanted it, that I was it for him, that he was in this for the long haul. I was feeling all of those same things, of course, but I just wanted him to be absolutely sure. He assured me that he was and that was the end of my protests. I cannot even tell you how voraciously I attacked him when we got home that night. _My _name on that absolute sinfully beautiful body? You've gotta be kidding me. Do you even know how hot that is?

A few weeks ago I once again began toying around with the idea of getting my own tattoo. I wanted it to be meaningful, something that I would love seeing on my body for the rest of my life. After Edward got my name inked on him, I thought of doing the same, but after a visit to the coffeehouse one day, I came up with something a little different.

Edward had commissioned Bella to design a new sign for the place. The old sign had been in place since Edward's grandpa – also his namesake – had opened it forty years ago. When Edward Sr. had passed away, he left the coffeehouse to my Edward, who had always shared his love of cooking. Along with the business, he also left each of his grandchildren – Edward, Alice, and Emmett - a large sum of money. Edward's father Carlisle was a stockbroker and he invested the three inheritances very wisely. So it turns out that my boyfriend didn't really _need_ to work. But he loved doing it, keeping up the family tradition and his grandfather's legacy. The recipes he used today had been passed down for generations. I remember being shocked when I found out that Edward was the one who actually made all the amazing food that the coffeehouse offered, but I shouldn't have been so surprised. I knew firsthand how good he was with his hands.

The new sign Bella had designed was awesome. It still said simply "Edward's Place" but the font Bella used was reminiscent of twisted vines. And the shape and background of the sign was that of a big, dark red apple -a nod to the family apple butter recipe. Edward had loved it and we celebrated quite enthusiastically when we got home after the spur of the moment sign-hanging party, courtesy of Alice..

"Jasper? You okay?"

I was shook from my musings by Edward's concerned voice. I looked over to find him watching me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him with a smile.

"Well, let's get started then!" Bella announced, snapping on her purple latex gloves.

I told Edward when I made the appointment that he wasn't allowed to see it until Bella was finished. I'd explained to Bella what I wanted and she was absolutely delighted with my choice and had promised not to tell Edward. No matter how much he tried to bribe it out of her.

He had pouted and whined, but she kept her word and now Edward was given explicit instructions not to move from his chair while she worked. Bella transferred the stencil and gave me a mirror so I could see it. I fucking loved it, so she got to work. I was nervous before she started, but it actually didn't hurt as much as I had feared, so I quickly relaxed. The three of us chatted about different stuff as Bella worked and before I knew it an hour and a half had passed and the tattoo was finished. When Bella handed me the mirror again to see the finished image, I really was in awe. Her work was absolutely meticulous.

"It's amazing," I breathed. "Even better than I pictured it. Thank you, sweetie." I pulled her close and gave her a hug, careful not to get any blood or ink on her.

"Not even a problem," she replied with a wink. "Let me get you cleaned up."

She wiped me down and applied some sort of greasy stuff, giving me the basic aftercare instructions even though Edward already knew how to take care of it.

"Okay, so can I please see it now?" he whined from his designated spot. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"You are such a whiny baby," she told him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Alright kiddies, settle down." I said with a laugh. Those two really were like brother and sister and they tormented each other all the freaking time. "Okay, Edward, you can see it," I told him.

He quickly popped up from his seat and strode over to where I was sitting shirtless on the table. When his gaze settled on my freshly inked skin, he gasped.

"No way," he said softly, leaning in to get a closer look.

"What do you think?" I asked, suddenly unsure. Bella had assured me he would love it, but I was still waiting for confirmation. His green eyes snapped up to mine and I saw all the love in the world shining in them. I relaxed.

"I love it," Edward said softly, leaning in and kissing me tenderly.

"I love you," I replied.

"I love you, too, Jazz. I can't believe you did this."

"What's not to believe? My claim is staked on your body, and now yours is on mine."

He looked down at the tattoo once more, and this time I did too. There on my chest, just over my heart, was an exact – though much smaller – replica of the new sign.

_Edward's Place._

"You're the only one that will ever own it, Edward." I said softly.

"It's the only place I want to be," he replied before kissing me again.

_The End._

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Please let me know. It's not my usual pairing, but it was fun to write something different :)**_  
_


End file.
